Rigby's Deadly Secret
by radredknuxfan
Summary: Rigby's secret has been blown wide open, and now both he and Mordecai are on the run from Rigby's employers, who are out to kill them. Will they be able to survive? AU. Please R&R! (Image created by JessieLover)
1. Chapter 1

It's about time for a new fic! And let me tell you, I feel so much more relieved doing this one, thanks to the fact that I'm not restricting myself to a K rating. Don't get me wrong, though, I do still immensely enjoy writing The Month from 'H', but I'm sure most of you agree that writing without swearing can get a little on the difficult side. Anyway, a few notes before we get started.

*I'm limiting myself to working on three fics at a time, so this is going to be the last one I'm working on for a while, at least until I finish with one of these.

*As you probably can figure out from above, this fic is going to be rated T, for violence, minor swearing, and maybe some pairings (not sure who as of the time this was posted).

*This fic is going to be in POV (point of view) format. It's my first time doing it in this format, so excuse me if it's a little on the messy side.

This fic is actually inspired by The Mouse of Anon's fic called The Truth Revealed. With some changes, obviously. Anyway, I believe that's probably it, so here we go. Enjoy!

* * *

**POV: **Rigby

*sigh*

I couldn't take it anymore. I've been sitting on my butt for the past half hour, staring into a scope. I guess when you spend most of the time standing on chairs, sitting on one for a long period of time tends to hurt way more than normal. Seriously, though, if he doesn't show up in the next five minutes, I'm leaving. The money totally isn't worth the pain I'm going through right now.

You know what? Screw it. I'm just going to pack it in and wait until tomorrow. I've still got another three days to complete the contract anyway, so there's nothing wrong with trying it again next time.

Oh, wait! There he is. I knew he was going to show up eventually. And here I was about to pack it in. Yeah, anyway, I should probably get to adjusting my position.

These adjustments are almost routine at this point after performing it so many times over the past year or so. I decided to start by checking the wind gauge, only to see that I lucked out and there was no wind in sight. I then adjusted the focus on the scope until I could see the target as clearly as I could get it. I only need to move the rifle a couple of inches until the crosshairs meet the target's head. And finally, as I always do before a hit, I cross myself and silently pray for a second. Thankfully, the man has sat down on a bench and still has not yet budged. It's going to make things so much easier for me to do.

I take a couple breaths to prepare, wait a second, and then hold my breath in to steady the scope as I peer through it, crosshairs firmly planted right between the target's eyes. I slowly squeeze the trigger, and fire. A spray of blood shoots out of the back of the man's head as the bullet met its mark exactly where I aimed. And that was that. Another contract done and dusted.

* * *

Oh right, I still haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Rigby. At least, that's what my name is in the real world, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm 23 years old, and I happen to be a three-foot tall raccoon. Oh, and also I'm an assassin.

Now, I know what you're thinking. How can a weakling like me be a professional killer? Well, the answer's quite easy. You see, the version of Rigby that most of you probably already know about is a lie. It's all an act to hide my true identity. In the association that I work for (which is imaginatively called The Association), I am actually known as Agent 1247. Every agent is assigned a number, which to be honest, seems a little degrading, but hey, I don't complain. Ever since I was ten years old, I was trained by masters of the art, and now, thirteen years later, I'm one of the best agents in the business.

In the real world, I work as a groundskeeper at a park in some godforsaken town in who the hell knows where. Admittedly, it's not too bad of a job once you get past the jerk of a boss, whose name was Benson. Funny, I could easily get behind him and snap his neck five different ways without a sweat, but I know I'm definitely better than that, so I just sit there and take his berating comments without a word. And believe me, it happens a lot when Mordecai and I slack off.

Speaking of Mordecai, I forgot to mention him. He's actually my best friend in the entire world, and I'm not afraid to admit that. I actually met the guy eight years ago when we were both fifteen. I've already completed my training by then, and I was just given my real world identity, so I admit that things didn't go as smoothly at first, as I adjusted to real life. Once I met Mordecai, who was coincidentally looking for a job at the same exact park, we became fast friends, and I finally learned to open up more thanks to him.

Ever since then, we've been sharing a room inside a house within the boundaries of the park. The owner's son, whose name was Pops, also lived in the house with us. He's a pretty nice guy, if a little on the loopy side of things. There's also some other people who work in the park named Skips, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost, but I never really interacted with them that much. Maybe I should, though.

Life in the park thankfully hasn't been as dull as I originally expected it to be when I first got my identity. In fact, it's actually been quite interesting. Here, let me explain. Almost every day, the routine starts out normally. Benson gives us our chores for the day, and we complete them (Mordecai and I, though, take a little more goading thanks to our constant slacking off). It strangely almost never seems to go completely smoothly, though, as some mystical being or random occurrence happens, and we end up having to take them on to save the park until the next disaster happens. Mordecai handles most of the physical work involved with that. I've always wished that I could join in, because I'm definitely stronger than I look. I'm actually proficient in three different forms of kung-fu, and I can snap any bone in half cleanly with the right leverage.

I'm also quite fast on all four legs, and my capabilities in strength are unparalleled. But enough about me, I bet you're wondering how I can manage to hide my true identity so well. Well, experience always helps, as I'm sure you probably have figured out. Plus, it's not too difficult to pull your punches when you think about it. I've also been hiding my normal voice as well. Why? You can never be too careful. So whenever I'm in the real world and not out on a contract hit, I've been adopting a higher-pitched voice to prevent anyone from tracing me.

Speaking of contract hits, getting in and out of the house to perform them is actually quite simple when you consider it. I keep all of my weapons in the closet in our room behind a secret panel, along with a state of the art fax machine (the ad says it's whisper-quiet, but really they're just talking out of their ass) that I've been using to receive my contracts. The Association has always believed that a minimal arsenal is needed for agents to perform their best, so all I actually have in terms of arms is a specially modified collapsible M40 sniper rifle (which was made smaller for someone of my stature), a pair of Silverballer handguns, and a couple knives in various lengths. I kind of wish I had more, but what can you do?

Anyway, once nighttime hits and everyone is asleep, I sneak out of bed and grab the suitcase and contract out of the closet. I normally sleep on an old trampoline every night, so it's a testament to my ability that I can get out of it without making any noise. It helps that Mordecai is a heavy sleeper, but I'm getting off topic here. I'll admit that I must be the luckiest raccoon in the world, because each night that I receive a contract, someone has for some reason left the ladder leaning next to the window in our room, so it's simply just me grabbing the ladder and moving it closer to the window for me to climb down, as well as back up once I return.

Little did I know that that insignificant ladder would lead to one of the biggest adventures I've ever had in my young life.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 1. Thanks for sticking with me until the end. I'm not a huge fan of how this chapter turned out (as I have said, I'm rusty writing in this style), but I'm sure things will be turning out much better later once I get some more experience writing in POV format. Anyway, tell me what you think. Does this seem like an interesting concept? Anything I could have done better? I'm open to any suggestions.**

**See you guys later in Chapter 2, when things will really ramp up in intensity!**

**RK**


	2. Chapter 2

One thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter. I actually stuck in a bit of an easter egg somewhere in the chapter, and I'm leaving it up to you guys to find it. Those who do get a cookie. Here's a hint, though. Anyone who has played the game L.A. Noire will probably be able to figure it out. Anyway, that's about it, so let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

**POV: **Rigby

Before I tell you how that ladder led to my problems, I think we'd better start at the beginning of that day. For the most part, it went pretty normally, at least compared to all of the other days that I've been working here. I'll admit, though, that getting up at 8:00 in the morning each day has never been all that fun, especially from someone who has to deal with assassination missions at night time. But anyway, I'm getting off track.

Mordecai's alarm clock went off like it always does, and I slithered my way out of the pile of dirty clothes which serve as my covers. I would have loved to have bought a bed of my own like Mordecai has, but unfortunately keeping up my charade came first, so I ended up getting a worn out old trampoline to sleep on, and my god, does it suck hard. I mean, I've gotten used to it over the years, but those first couple months were complete hell. You know how when you get a new pair of shoes, and they're about the most uncomfortable things you can imagine the first few days before you break them in? It's just about the same way with this, except much longer.

So, after cricking my back, I walk over to Mordecai's bed and shake him awake. He's such a heavy sleeper, that half the time I have to wake him up myself, because he never hears his alarm. It's not fun to deal with, but what can you do?

"Five more minutes." said Mordecai, turning away from me towards the wall.

"Come on, dude, we're going to be late if we don't get ready now." I said.

"Ugh, fine." said Mordecai, finally getting up. Rubbing his eyes, he got up out of bed and headed outside in to the bathroom, shutting the door. I could hear the water running as the blue jay got into the shower before I sighed in contentment. Sometimes I'll admit that he drives me crazy with the way he does things around here, but he's still just about my favorite person in the world. We've just about been inseparable over the past few years that I've known him (in a totally platonic way).

A few minutes passed as I waited outside the bathroom to take my turn when Pops came out of his room and walked by, waving at me as he passed by.

"Why hello there, Rigby!" said Pops, cheerful as always.

"Hey Pops." I said.

I watched as the eccentric lolliman headed downstairs before turning back around to see the door open and a wet Mordecai standing there.

"What were you looking at over there?" asked Mordecai.

"Oh, that was just Pops." I said.

"Oh, okay. The bathroom's all yours, dude. I'm just going to dry up for a minute, and then I'll see you downstairs." said Mordecai, before he walked into our room and shut the door.

I was a little bit on the smelly side of things today (I think the dirty clothes seem to be rubbing off on me), so I rushed into the bathroom and shut the door, before jumping in the shower and just letting it all wash away.

* * *

Benson was being his usual obnoxious self today, but I didn't let that get to me, and I listened intently while the gumball machine listed off the jobs for today. Mordecai and I ended up inside today cleaning out the attic, and washing all of the windows.

I'm not going to bore you with all of the details of our work day, so I'm just going to skip right to the good stuff. It was nighttime, and Mordecai and I were watching a movie. I don't know how, but he somehow managed to convince me to watch Shy Guy again, even though we've already seen it over a hundred times. So I was just sitting there, bored out of my mind, while silently cursing Mordecai and his innate persuasiveness when my watch beeped. Yeah, I kind of forgot to mention that I wear a special watch that beeps at me whenever I'm receiving a contract from the association. I'm special like that.

Mordecai by that point had already fallen asleep (apparently he's also getting bored of watching that damn movie), so I hopped off of the couch and snuck upstairs to our room and into the closet. Sliding back the panel, I notice that the contract has already finished printing. I grabbed it out of the fax machine and skimmed through it. Ah fun, another regular joe. I seem to have been getting those a lot recently. I would talk to them about it, but considering the fact that it's been years since I've actually been in contact with them, I'd have about a zero percent chance of finding them.

But anyway, as I'm skimming through the contract, I come across the part where they're usually listing the crimes they've committed, and I stop and read them a little more closely, because they're just about as juicy as you can get. Apparently this guy's an abusive husband. The part that really gets to me, though, is the fact that he actually went as far as to rape his wife, and now she wants him dead. It seemed a little extreme to me, but hey, I could use the money. I stuck the contract inside a box that I use to store documents concerning the business and headed back downstairs, closing the panel and closet behind me.

* * *

According to the contract I received, the man had a tendency to walk around the park during the evenings to get away from dealing with his wife, so that's where I was. I'll admit that it was a bit strange that the guy turned out to like walking through the park that I work at, but I figured that I could use an easy job, considering I knew my way around here like the back of my hand. I gave it a lot of thought before I left, though, and I decided it was best not to bother taking my supplies with me and just go for a normal hand-to-hand kill. Lucky for me, I had my gloves on hand and a body of water to work with, so that shouldn't be a problem for me. So, I was hiding in the bushes, waiting for my target to arrive, when I saw him conveniently at the end of the path that my bush sat next to. It was just too perfect of an opportunity.

I tensed up as he began walking down the path towards me, quickly crossing myself, before I stood completely still except for my eyes, which were following his movement, and my tail, which was flicking every so often in anticipation. Finally, the man was just about to reach my bush, and I silently counted down in my head, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"3...2...1...go!" I thought in my head, as I sprung out of the bushes and latched my arms around the guy's neck. A short struggle ensued as the guy attempted to break my grip, but I easily held on and pulled back. A satisfying crack sounded as the guy's neck snapped, and he collapsed to the ground, dead in seconds. I released my grip from around his neck and dusted my hands off, another job well done. But before I could leave, I had to dump the body. So I grabbed the corpse by the armpits and began dragging him towards the lake. It was slow going for a little while, as the guy was even heavier than Mordecai that time I had to drag him around when we got locked in the freezer, but I still grit my teeth and kept going.

Finally, I reached the lake and dragged the guy until he was lying parallel to the edge of the lake. As I crossed myself once more (just in case), I pushed the corpse over the edge and watched as the guy slowly sank into the abyss. Once I was confident that his body wouldn't be found, I began walking back towards the house.

As I headed back to the house, I became lost in thought as I realized that these simple jobs just weren't going to cut it anymore. I mean, I do make a fair share of money off of every completed contract, but it's paltry compared to what I've heard other agents get for higher profile hits. So, I figured that the next chance I get, I was going to figure out how to contact them and then call them and see when I would get someone really interesting.

Unfortunately, I was so lost in thought, that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I somehow made it up the ladder fine, but my foot completely missed the windowsill, and as I fell forward, I snapped out of my daze and silently cursed myself for being clumsy as I hit the floor with a noisy crash.

I held my breath in and kept as still as I could while waiting to see if Mordecai would wake up. Seconds passed, as I began to sweat, when suddenly Mordecai awoke with a start.

"What are you doing down there, dude?" Mordecai sleepily asked. "And why are you wearing gloves?"

I thought for a second, wondering what he was going on about, when I suddenly realized that I forgot to take off my gloves.

Only one word came to mind as I realized that. "Shit."

* * *

**Uh oh, Rigby's in trouble. How is he going to get out of this mess?**

**But anyway, that's all we've got for Chapter 2. I hope that you're all enjoying my little story here, because I'm definitely enjoying providing this little entertainment to you. One thing before I go, though. I do hope that you guys can take a second and check out the fic I have mentioned in the intro to Chapter 1, because as I have mentioned, it's the inspiration for this one, and it's a hell of a fic on its own. I definitely think that all of you will like it just as much as I have.**

**So, once again I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you guys again next time for the next installment of Rigby's Deadly Secret.**


	3. Chapter 3

For any of my readers who are artistically inclined, I have something I need to ask you guys. Now, I'm sure you guys have probably noticed that the site has put in an image manager, so all I'm asking is if someone might be able to put together some cover images for all three of my fics. I would do it myself, but I unfortunately can't draw. Let me know through private message if you're interested in helping me out. I'll be posting this info on the other fics as well as in my profile.

So anyway, let's get on with the next chapter!

* * *

**POV: **Mordecai

"So? I'm waiting."

It's been a few minutes since I was first woken up by Rigby crashing through the window, and he was just laying there, a panicked look on his face. At first, I was kind of annoyed that he managed to wake me up in the middle of the night (which is a feat, as I'm a pretty heavy sleeper), but whenever I laid my eyes on the gloves he was wearing, it piqued my interest. They were simple black gloves with red trim around the back of the hand. Admittedly, it seems pretty normal at first, but then I saw this weird logo on the wrist area of the gloves. That was when my interest grew exponentially.

But still, Rigby just laid there, not saying anything. He almost seemed on the verge of tears, which is something I didn't expect to see from him. I mean, he has been a whiner, but not to the point that he would actually start crying. Still, I didn't let it get to me, so I continued to wait for him to finish.

Finally, the panicked look on Rigby's face disappeared, and he sat up on the floor. Still though, he refused to look me in the eyes, choosing instead to stare at his feet.

"Okay, now that you're finished, would you mind explaining to me why you're climbing in through the window in the middle of the night?" I said.

Rigby paused as he considered what to say, before looking up at me and saying "I…I was taking a walk and the door was locked."

"Come on, Rigby. I've known you for so long, so I can tell when you're lying. Just tell me the truth, dude." I said.

Rigby closed his eyes for a second and breathed in and out before opening his eyes again and looking back at me. "Before I tell you, I need to show you something."

I sat there, a little confused, as Rigby got up and walked into the closet. He returned pushing a small box filled with papers, as well as a suitcase emblazoned with the same logo that I saw on his gloves.

Rigby turned the suitcase around to face me and opened it, revealing something that made my jaw drop. An arsenal of weapons sat gleaming in their own special spots in the suitcase. I still couldn't quite wrap my head around this huge revelation.

Rigby paused as he looked at me before saying "My name isn't actually Rigby. I'm known as Agent 1247 in the place that I work. And that place where I work? It's an assassination agency."

Rigby paused to let in sink in. "I'm an assassin, Mordecai. I'm sorry I couldn't have told you earlier, but we're not allowed to reveal ourselves when out in the field."

He went ahead and opened the box, revealing a stack of papers. "These are all of the contracts that I have completed ever since I met you, Mordecai. Every name in this stack is dead in various ways. I'm someone who likes to vary my kills." he said.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Please stop, Rigby. This is too much for me to handle this early in the morning. Let's just discuss this after work later today, alright?" I said.

Rigby flinched, visibly upset, before saying "Okay, I understand."

He slowly walked over to his trampoline and slid under the dirty laundry as I laid back down on my bed. I didn't notice, but Rigby gave me a look of regret before going to sleep, as I did the same. My thoughts continued to jumble together as I couldn't stop thinking about what I just heard.

* * *

The work day was extremely tense, as I couldn't help but glance at Rigby every so often, wondering what else he was hiding from me.

Finally, the work day was complete, surprisingly without incident, and Rigby and I headed back to our room. I closed the door behind me and turned towards Rigby, crossing my wings in front of me.

"Well?" I said.

"Well, what?" said Rigby.

"Don't give me that, dude. What else would you like to share with me about the real you?" I said.

Rigby sighed, defeated, before saying "Well, honestly, there isn't much to say, mostly because I don't know much about the agency. For five years after I turned ten, I spent in their compound in god knows where training to be an assassin. And before you ask, no, I don't know why I was chosen to become one."

"Once I turned fifteen I was given an area of the world that I was to cover doing contracts, and as you can imagine, that's how I ended up here in this town. I met you, and things snowballed from there." he continued. "I'm actually proficient in three different forms of kung-fu, and I'm actually stronger than you think."

"What?" I said. "Are you telling me…"

"Yes." interrupted Rigby. "I pulled my punches when we played punchies, and I let you handle most of the heavy lifting when it was needed. I'm sorry I couldn't have helped, but I had to keep up my charade for your own good."

My head was right back into my hands as I continued to wonder just who Rigby really was.

"What do you mean by, for your own good?" I said.

"I'm in a dangerous line of work, Mordecai. I can't have anyone who knows my secret associating with me, because it puts them in danger." said Rigby.

"So does this mean you're leaving?" I said.

Rigby paused as he considered that question, before letting out another sigh. "No, I'm not leaving." he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you're my best friend, Mordecai. We've known each other for eight years, and I don't want that to end." said Rigby.

"But you're putting me in danger by staying here!" I said, almost yelling.

"I know that!" said Rigby. "That is why I'm going to do my damndest to protect you from anyone who wants to cause you harm."

I didn't know what else to say. I flopped down on to my bed and pressed my pillow up against my face. Rigby once again flinched as I let out a muffled scream, letting out all of the stress accumulated from this day.

"You okay, dude?" asked Rigby.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Just leave me alone for a bit. I need to think this over."

"Okay, that's fine." said Rigby, as he exited the room, closing the door behind him to give me some privacy.

After removing the pillow from my face, I engaged in some breathing exercises, trying to calm myself down and sort through my jumbled thoughts. So Rigby just happens to be on the completely opposite spectrum of where I originally thought he was. Thirty minutes passed as I continued to sift through my memories, before deciding it was probably best to sleep on it, so I decided to close my eyes and take a nap.

* * *

I ended up taking a longer nap than I thought, as it was now night time. My mind was now much clearer, which was a godsend, considering at this point I was getting kind of sick of trying to deal with figuring out what the real Rigby was like. I headed downstairs, finding him sitting on the couch watching what looked like _Zombie Dinner Party_, which was another curveball thrown my way, as I always knew Rigby as someone who couldn't take scary movies, and yet here he was, watching it without a care in the world. I decided it wasn't worth it to confront him on that and jumped on to the couch, startling Rigby, who immediately jumped into a fighting stance before noticing me there.

"Oh, hey Mordecai." said Rigby.

"Hey dude." I said. "Hey listen, there's something I wanted to tell you."

Rigby paused the movie and turned towards me. "Yeah, what's up?" he said.

"So, I've given what you've said a lot of thought, even taking a nap on it, and while I still don't feel all that comfortable knowing who you really are, I'm willing to still remain friends if you want to. Besides, I think it'd be pretty damn cool to have an assassin for a best friend." I said.

"Aw, yeahuh!" said Rigby, accidentally slipping into his normal voice. Rigby slapped his hands over his mouth as he realized what he did.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. This isn't my real voice." he said in his nasal voice. "This is." he said in a slightly deeper, almost normal-sounding voice.

I sighed and slumped back on to the couch, saying "You know what? I'm not going to bother. Let's just watch the rest of this movie, alright?"

"Alright." said Rigby timidly. He grabbed the remote and hit the play button. As the movie began playing again, Rigby glanced at me, trying to gauge my reaction from finding out he was faking his voice. I'm pretty good at hiding my emotions, though, so all he saw was a straight face. He slowly scotched over in his seat, trying to show how sorry he was for hiding everything, up until he was almost up against me. I looked at him and saw that he actually was giving me some puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and smiled, before putting my wing around Rigby's shoulders. I gave him a little squeeze, and Rigby finally seemed to be content with himself.

Little did I know was at that moment, there was a red dot pointed right at my chest that I didn't notice, but Rigby did.

* * *

**And that's all we've got for Chapter 3! I hope you guys have all enjoyed this chapter. So, the true Rigby is out in the open, and Mordecai's okay with that. But Rigby's decision to stay has put Mordecai in mortal danger! Can Rigby keep him safe? Find out next time, in Chapter 4 of Rigby's Deadly Secret! Bye everyone.**

**RK**


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, it's time for plot! Enjoy!

* * *

**POV: **Rigby

"Get down!"

Mordecai didn't react immediately, so I quickly stood up and pushed him out of the way just in time as the bullet impacted the couch.

"What the heck, Rigby?" said Mordecai, clearly peeved at getting pushed around.

"Dude, you almost got shot!" I yelled at him. Mordecai's eyes widened in shock as he realized just how close he came to getting himself killed.

"We need to go, now!" I said. "Get upstairs. I have a way we can get out of here."

Mordecai remained silent as he hauled butt up the stairs, myself close behind.

* * *

"There's a secret passage inside our closet. It should get us out of here without being seen." I said to Mordecai as he stood in the hallway, looking at me expectantly. Unfortunately, there ended up being another sniper, as I saw another laser pointing at the back of Mordecai's head. I rushed towards him and jumped, pushing him down to the ground as I landed, once again barely avoiding the shot.

"Stay low!" I hissed at him. Mordecai nodded, and we began to crawl into our room and into the closet. I immediately grabbed my weapon case and emptied it out. Luckily, I took the liberty of investing in a more subtle form of transport for my weapons (which was a backpack). So, I hurriedly stuffed them into the pack, and flung it onto my back.

"Hang on a minute, Mordecai. I'm going to go see what we're up against here." I said, as I exited the closet and crawled my way over to the window. What I saw almost made me gulp.

From what I could see, there was a row of soldiers all across the side of the house, their automatic weapons pointed at the house, and the telltale logo of the Association plastered on their clothes. Multiple snipers were also scattered among the trees throughout the area, their laser sights aimed right at the window I was looking out of.

"Man, they must really want me dead to send this many people after me." I said to myself after I dropped back down to the floor and planted my body against the wall. I pulled out my pistols from the bag, and checked to make sure they were clean and ready to fire, before saying "Should've sent more, though. Then maybe it might be a bit of a challenge."

I stood up, careful not to expose myself to the snipers, and made my way back to the closet.

* * *

"What are you doing with your guns out, dude?" asked Mordecai.

"Later. Let's just get moving, alright?" I said. I stuffed the pistols into a specially modified gun holster I also received from my employers, which fit snugly around my waist, and we began to make our way to the exit, remaining quiet so as not to alert any of the goons outside.

Finally, we reached the end of the tunnel, which had a simple padlocked door which led to the outside. Unfortunately, the tunnel wasn't long enough to get outside the ring of guards, which made things a little more challenging on us. I was still pretty confident with myself, though. I mean, I'm one of the deadliest assassins in the United States. I can take a few guards quite easily.

"Alright, here's the plan." I said quietly to Mordecai as we stood in front of the door. "Once we open this door, all hell is going to be breaking loose. But I have a little friend here who can help us out." I pulled out a small trigger device and showed it to Mordecai, who freaked out.

"Is that a detonator?" Mordecai almost yelled, before I clamped his beak shut and said "Yes, it's a detonator. It's just for a flash bang bomb, though. They'll think that we will be going for a frontal assault trying to escape, and hopefully focus their attention towards the house, while we escape unharmed."

Mordecai looked like he wasn't completely convinced, but he decided to let it go, and just nodded, looking like he clearly didn't want to be here anymore.

"What about the guns, though?" he asked, pointing at my pistols.

"Back-up plan in case it doesn't work as perfectly as I thought it would." I said, as I gave my pistols a pat on the grip.

"Oh." said Mordecai.

"Alright, on three, I'm going to detonate the bomb, shoot the lock off the door, and kick it open. Once the door's open, I want you to run like hell, okay? No stopping for anything, except for finding cover, or when I tell you." I said.

Mordecai began to sweat with nervousness, but he once again nodded, steeling his nerve for the ride ahead.

I pulled one of my pistols out and aimed it at the lock, holding the detonator with the other hand. "Alright, you ready? One…two…three!" I yelled, pushing the detonator as I fired the pistol, severing the lock and kicking the door open. Mordecai took off like a rocket, as I threw the detonator away and grabbed my other pistol. "Here we go." I thought to myself, as I rushed out after my best bro.

* * *

**POV: **Mordecai

Once Rigby gave the signal, I rushed out as fast as I could, into the middle of a warzone. Hundreds of guns were firing into our now former home, as it seemed like Rigby's plan would actually work out. Unfortunately, I wasn't watching where I was going, and ended up tripping over a branch, falling on my face. I silently pried myself off the ground, hoping that my fall didn't catch the attention of any guards, but thankfully the din of the gunfire made it practically impossible to hear anything.

I rushed off once again, heading as far away from the house as I could, before reaching one of the bigger trees in the park. I firmly planted myself behind the tree while I tried catching my breath. Suddenly, I froze as I heard voices coming from farther outside the area, which I thankfully could hear considering I was getting further away from the main gunfight.

I finished catching my breath, and began sneaking away from the tree, hoping to get around the guards without them seeing me, but unfortunately, I stepped on a stick, snapping it in two, which almost sounded like another gunshot with how incredibly scared I was.

"Hey, did you hear that?" said one of the guards.

There was no reply, as one of the other guards was already dead, his neck cleanly snapped in two by a ball of brown fur. By that time, the guards were in clear view of me, which pretty much gave me a front-row seat to Rigby beating down four guards almost in one fluid motion. I saw him flip around the group effortlessly, throwing spinning kicks and punches almost like clockwork. He even incorporated his guns into the mix, shooting two of the guards in the head Krav Maga style (one pistol planted against his chest, while the other was pointed straight out at his target). After finishing his last target, by taking him down with another spinning kick, followed by firing his pistol into the man's head, he finally noticed me standing there, stock still with a look of shock on my face, and rushed over.

"I thought I told you to keep moving." Rigby said.

"Dude! That was awesome!" I said. I began listing all of the things that made it so exciting, before Rigby had to shut me up again by clamping my beak shut.

"You can gush over my skills later. We have to get going, now. I think that the guards have figured out my little distraction, and are heading this way." Rigby said.

I gulped, suddenly nervous again, before saying "You're right, dude. Let's get out of here."

* * *

**POV: **Rigby

I grabbed Mordecai's hand and pushed him off towards the exit to the park, which thankfully was only a few meters away. The only problem was that the guards were catching up quickly, constantly firing at us. I fired back with my pistols, even catching a few guards with some stray bullets, before it hit me that maybe I should probably be saving my ammo for the road ahead. So, I holstered my pistols, and went down on all fours, rushing to catch up with Mordecai, who had gotten ahead in the time that I was shooting.

Both of us ran our hearts out, as the gunfire went off around us. Somehow, neither of us got hit, even with the amount of bullets that were constantly being fired at us. I figured it was either my luck or the guards shooting about as well as stormtroopers that kept us bullet hole free, which I was definitely thankful for.

We finally reached the gate outside, but as we swung around one of the walls to hide from the impending wall of gunfire, one of the guards got lucky, and ended up getting Mordecai in the arm with a round.

"Ah!" Mordecai yelled, as he collapsed to the ground on his butt, clutching his arm. He quickly let go of the wound, checking to see how bad it was.

"Dude! Are you alright?" I said, trying my best not to panic with my best friend hurt.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hurts like a bitch, though." Mordecai said. "Fuck." he hissed through his teeth as he returned to clutching the wounded area with his other hand.

"Don't worry, dude. You're going to be okay." I assured him, as I hurriedly scanned the street for anything they could use to escape. Finally, I laid my eyes on a pretty nice looking black car, which the owner just happened to leave his keys in.

"Ripe for the pickings." I thought to myself, before turning to Mordecai and saying "Are you going to be alright to drive?"

"I'll survive." Mordecai said.

"Cool. Come on." I said, grabbing Mordecai's other arm and leading him towards the waiting car. I grabbed one of my pistols out of its holster and smashed through the passenger side window with the butt of it. I unlocked the door and gestured for Mordecai to climb in, which he did, crawling his way over to the driver's side, careful not to step on any broken glass.

"Floor it!" I yelled, as I jumped in behind him and shut the door after once again praising my good luck that there wasn't a car alarm. Mordecai obliged, and I was pressed back against my seat as the car flew down the street. By this time, the guards have already made it to the exit and were once again firing at us, but with how fast we were going, the car only ended up being nicked a few times, which was nothing really to worry about.

A few minutes passed before we were finally sure that we lost the Association goons, which finally gave us a chance to let out some of the built-up tension from our escape. I couldn't help but start laughing, though, as I realized just how close we came to getting ourselves killed.

"Man, that was a rush!" I said, clearly excited for getting the chance at a large-scale battle like that.

"Come on, dude, we almost died back there." Mordecai said.

"But we didn't, did we? We both did our parts to escape, and minus you getting shot in the arm, we got out completely unharmed." I said.

I turned towards the rear window of the car, and not caring that they couldn't hear me, yelled "In your face, Association!"

Mordecai couldn't help but chuckle a bit at my bravado, before he suddenly realized something. "Oh man, Benson's going to drop his balls when he sees the state that the house is in."

"Yeah, I know, right? I wish we could see his reaction. That would be so damn funny." I said, before I dissolved into laughter.

Mordecai finally realized that he shouldn't be worrying about what Benson would think where they were going, and joined in the merriment, but not so much as to impair his driving.

And so, we began our journey, not knowing where we were going, but at the same time not really caring. As long as they had each other, they knew that the Association was never going to stop them.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 4! Yeah, I know I said that I was going to stick with one viewpoint per chapter, but I decided if the story needed it, there wouldn't be anything wrong with seeing it from a different perspective.**

**Anyway, before I go, I just wanted to remind you guys that I'm still looking for someone who is willing to make cover art for my stories, so please PM me if you're interested.**

**So, I'll be seeing you guys next time for Chapter 5, when the real plot begins! Bye!**

**R&R, please!**

**RK**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm not gonna lie. This chapter's pretty much just filler. Don't worry, though. This is mostly just set up for the main plot of the story. So, enjoy!

* * *

**POV: **Mordecai

It's been two hours since we escaped the ambush at the park, and all I'm thinking about is what the hell just happened.

I mean, this mysterious dude who runs the association that Rigby worked for wants us both dead. If it wasn't for Rigby, though, we most likely would be riddled with bullets. And that makes me so grateful to have him as a best friend.

Speaking of my bro, he's currently sound asleep on the seat next to me. Apparently, kicking as much ass as he did those two hours ago must have tuckered him out. He's lucky that he gets to sleep. I can't, which is so not cool, considering I have to drive.

Suddenly, I'm starting to feel a bit lightheaded. I at first thought I was just tired, but then I checked on my arm and realized that it's been dripping blood the whole time I was driving.

"Oh shit." I thought. "I'm losing too much blood."

I reached over and shook Rigby awake.

"What? What is it?" asked Rigby.

"Dude, we need to do something about my arm." I said.

Rigby looked at my arm and saw the blood covering a majority of it.

"Damn, you're right." he said. "We can't go to a hospital, though."

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"We need to avoid public places. Anyone could be working for the agency, and we'd pretty much be dead in a second." said Rigby.

I wasn't too thrilled to hear we wouldn't be getting actual medical help, but I didn't press the subject.

"So what do we do, then?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I know a guy." said Rigby.

That was the last thing I wanted to hear coming out of Rigby's mouth. Nothing good ever comes from those words.

* * *

After following some directions from Rigby, we found ourselves in front of a pretty basic motel on the side of the highway. At first, I didn't quite know what to think, considering I've never seen anyone with medical experience work out of a motel, but then Rigby led me behind the building, which contained another door for some strange reason. We both entered said door and found ourselves in a small room containing a dentist's chair, a desk, and two large stools.

The only other occupant of the room was a small possum, about Rigby's height. He had dark brown hair and wore a white shirt, white shoes, and a necklace with a shark tooth on it.

"Hey, Chad!" said Rigby.

The possum spun around in his seat to face his guests, and his face lit up as soon as he saw Rigby. He eagerly jumped out of his seat and greeted Rigby with a slap on the back.

"Rigby! I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been these past few months?" said Chad.

"Not bad, not bad. Still living, but what do you expect?" said Rigby. Chad gave a little chuckle in response.

"So, who's your friend here?" asked Chad.

"Oh, this is Mordecai. He uh… ran into a bit of trouble with a gang member and ended up getting shot in the arm. He's losing a lot of blood, but unfortunately I can't go to a normal hospital." said Rigby.

"And why not?" asked Chad.

Rigby noticeably blanched at this question. "Um…we're hiding out from that gang I mentioned?"

Chad gave Rigby a wary look, but decided not to press the matter.

As Chad turned back towards his desk to gather the tools he needed, I couldn't help but giggle a little bit after watching Rigby stumble his way through that conversation. Unfortunately, he noticed.

"Dude, shut up. I'm not very good at fast talking people, alright?" he whispered at me, while giving me a hard glare.

"Alright Mordecai, if you could just have a seat on the chair, we can get started." said Chad, before I could reply to Rigby.

I complied with Chad's request and sat down on the chair.

"Now unfortunately, considering I'm not licensed, I don't have any anesthetic to use, so this is going to hurt a bit. It's a small wound, though, so it's not going to hurt for long." said Chad.

I simply nodded before mentally preparing myself with a couple of deep breaths.

"Ready?" asked Chad.

"Yeah." I said before gritting my teeth and gripping the arm rest with my free hand as hard as I could.

Chad started off my grabbing a pair of tweezers and reaching inside the hole in my arm. Thankfully, the bullet didn't penetrate that far, so it wasn't too bad. But suddenly, a burning sensation hit my arm and I hissed in pain.

"Stop being a sissy, dude. It's just disinfectant." said Rigby from off to the side.

"Shut up, Rigby." I said through my gritted teeth.

A few minutes more passed while Chad performed procedures on my arm. Finally he finished everything he needed to do and sewed up the hole, which stung a bit, before wrapping my shoulder in bandages.

"There, all done!" said Chad.

I moved my arm around a bit to test it out. Finally satisfied, I turned towards Chad and thanked him.

"Hey, it's no problem. I'm glad to help." said Chad.

"So, how much are you going to gouge me for this time?" asked Rigby, as he jumped off of the stool he was sitting on.

"250 bucks." said Chad.

"Really? Shit dude, that's highway robbery!" said Rigby.

"Well, I do need to restock supplies every so often." said Chad.

"Ugh, fine." said Rigby, as he tossed a wad of bills onto Chad's desk.

"Thank you very much." said Chad smugly, as he grabbed the money.

"Come on, we'd better go." I said, as I ushered a steaming Rigby out of the office.

* * *

Even after we left Chad's office, Rigby was still trying to get back in to throttle Chad, so I was forced to carry him so I could hold him back until he calmed down. Luckily, there was a bench in front of the motel, so I had an opportunity to sit down, which I was all too grateful for.

Eventually, Rigby did in fact calm down, and I soon let him go and set him down next to me on the bench.

"Dammit, he bilked us out of almost all our money." said Rigby quietly.

"Hey wait, I thought you said you had a ton of money from all your contracts." I said, confused.

"Yeah, well it turns out that the agency froze my account after this whole mess started. I managed to get $500 dollars out of there before it happened, but that hole Chad just took half of it." said Rigby.

"Well, it's still $250. That oughta last us a while, as long as we don't waste it." I said.

"Yeah, I guess." said Rigby.

"Come on, let's go get a room. It's late, I'm hungry, and I'm tired as hell." I said.

Rigby nodded, and we both headed inside the motel's office.

* * *

By sheer luck, the motel actually had a small diner attached to it, so we enjoyed a nice meal before returning to our room. Rigby actually thought ahead and put our room under a fake name to avoid any chance of the agency picking up our trail, so we were both confident that we were safe as long as we left as soon as possible the next day. But for now, it was time to rest for the night.

"Wow, this room's really nice for such a run-down looking motel." I said.

"Yeah, the front desk guy said that they were remodeling to hopefully upgrade their star rating so they can get more business. Kind of doubt it'll happen, though, considering we're way out of the way." said Rigby.

I raised my eyebrow questioningly at him. "Yeah, apparently some motels have star ratings. What of it?" said Rigby.

"Nothing, dude. It's just weird, that's all." I said.

"Alright." said Rigby, rolling his eyes.

Some time passed as we busied ourselves by watching TV.

"I'm bored!" said Rigby as he stretched out on his bed.

"I know dude, but there isn't exactly all that much to do in a motel out in the middle of nowhere." I said.

"Man, I wish we still had our game system with us." said Rigby.

"I know, dude. Me too. That would've just been extra weight, though." I said.

"Dammit." Rigby said under his breath. "Let's just go to bed. It's late enough, anyway."

"Yeah sure." I said, as a yawn escaped me. I climbed in under the covers on my bed and shut the lights and TV off, before closing my eyes.

"Night, dude." I said.

"G'night." said Rigby.

* * *

**POV: **third-person

Meanwhile, on a secret island out in the middle of the ocean, a giant building stood right square in the center. The telltale logo of the Association adorned one of the towers, and right behind said logo, behind a pane of glass on the top floor of the tower, stood the leader of the Association. He was a pretty heavyset fellow, wearing a black suit and red tie (unrelated to a certain agent from another organization).

Also in the room with the leader were six figures, all of various shapes and sizes. They were handpicked and trained intensely, all to carry out the single mission of eliminating Mordecai and Rigby, which they were all too happy to engage in.

"Now, I'm sure you all know what you're in this room for." said the leader.

Each of the assassins nodded. The leader reached into his desk and pulled out two files, each marked "HIGH PROFILE TARGET". Opening them up, they revealed almost everything there is to know about Mordecai and Rigby down to the finest detail. Attached to both of their files were contracts, which were valued at over 5 million dollars each. Apparently, the leader was desperate to get rid of them.

"The first one of you to eliminate both targets receives all of the money up front. Do you understand?" said the leader.

Once again, no one spoke. They just nodded and continued standing there.

The leader felt a bit of a shiver run through his spine. Even he was a little nervous as to what these six could do.

"Fine then. You are all dismissed." said the leader. The six assassins slinked away out the door as they headed out for their assignments.

The leader once again turned towards the window and sighed. "I really wish I didn't have to do this to our best agent, but our secrets must be preserved." he said.

The leader then let out an evil laugh as the night faded away.

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 5! As I've said, this is only filler, so I hope you aren't too disappointed in the drop off of action from the last chapter. The plot will be starting up again next chapter, though, as Mordecai and Rigby begin facing off against the six assassins. Just to let you know, though, each of the six battles will be spread out over the rest of the story (as in there will be at least one filler chapter between fights). Also, some of the six assassins will be characters from the show. Maybe all of them will be, I haven't decided about that, though.**

**Oh, and also, I haven't decided on a name for the leader yet. He will be named by the end of the story, though, so don't worry.**

**So anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter, and I'll see you guys later in Chapter 6!**

**RK**


	6. Chapter 6

One more set-up chapter for you guys, then we'll be getting to the fighting, so enjoy!

* * *

**POV: **Rigby

As the sun rose on another gorgeous day, I was busy pacing back and forth in our room in the motel. While Mordecai was still sleeping, all I could think about was trying to figure out where we should be going next, as there was no doubt in my mind that my former employers are on our trail.

Soon enough, the sun peeked out over the horizon. I was unfortunately staring at the window at that moment, so I was hit with a bright flash of light. After I turned away from said window, I hopped up onto Mordecai's bed and gave him a little shake on the shoulder, waking him up.

"Huh? What? What's going on?"

"Get up. We're leaving soon." I said.

"What? Why?" asked Mordecai, as he yawned.

"Never mind that." I said. "Just get ready and meet me outside. I'm going to go check out."

Mordecai did as he was told, and I made my way towards the front desk. The clerk wasn't at the desk, so I was forced to wait, ringing the bell every so often while I paced back and forth. Soon enough, the clerk finally came out of the back room, and I quickly checked out, but not before my eyes fell on a poster with mine and Mordecai's faces on it, along with a reward of ten million dollars for our capture.

"Oh shit." I said under my breath. Thankfully, the clerk hadn't made the connection, so I quickly paid him, and rushed back to our room.

* * *

I soon returned to our room to find Mordecai with his hands held up in surrender, as an Association goon held him at gunpoint. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed my arrival, so I ducked down on all fours and pulled one of my knives out of my belt. I snuck up behind him, and just as he turned around, I jumped up onto the guy's head and stabbed him in the neck. As the guard fell, so did Mordecai, not because of injury, but due to relief.

"Thanks dude. I thought I was a goner there."

"Well, you will be if we don't get the hell out of here. Come on." I said to him, grabbing his hand and lifting him to his knees, before he stood up himself.

I wiped the blood off of the knife using the dead guard's clothes and returned it to its sheath. After I took care of the body by pushing it out a convenient window, Mordecai and I rushed outside and into the car, amazingly with no resistance. Apparently, the guard I killed was by his lonesome.

As we rode away from the motel, the first few minutes were spent in silence, before Mordecai finally spoke up.

"Okay, so now that we're away from that motel, would you mind explaining to me how that guy managed to find us so easily?"

"Well, uh…" I said, unsure of how to begin. "All of us agents are actually implanted with a tracking device before we're sent out into the field, so the Association can keep tabs on us during hits. I completely forgot it was there as I got used to the whole field work thing."

"Are you kidding me?" Mordecai said. "So we're not safe wherever we go. Is that it?"

"Hey, as long as we keep moving, we'll be fine. Besides, I'm trying to think of way that we can disable or remove it." I said.

I could tell Mordecai wasn't happy to hear this, but he didn't reply, choosing to instead concentrate on driving.

* * *

Another hour passed in silence as Mordecai continued driving along the highway. Suddenly, the Low Gas light lit up on the dashboard.

"Dammit. We're low on gas." said Mordecai, as he noticed the light turn on.

"Turn off the next exit. Hopefully we'll find a gas station close to it." I said.

Mordecai shifted over to the right lane, and turned off the exit as asked. A few minutes passed in anxious silence, as we were both hoping that the car would hold out. Thankfully, a gas station soon came up, and we pulled in with a sigh of relief.

As Mordecai stood outside, pumping gas into the car, I was busy walking around the convenience store, hoping to stock up on a few things for the journey ahead. We were in a hurry, though, so unfortunately I could only grab a few things, before paying the clerk and heading back to the car, which Mordecai had just finished filling with gas as I walked up.

As Mordecai returned to the highway, I decided I wanted to make things more interesting.

"So Mordecai, wanna hear some stories about my work?"

I noticed that Mordecai looked quite uncomfortable, but he agreed, and I began telling some stories about my job. I didn't want to make things too graphic for him, so I focused on some of the cleaner kills I did, describing in minute detail what happened during them. Mordecai was a pretty good listener, wincing and being surprised at the appropriate moments.

Once I finished, we came up on the state border and soon passed by it.

"Goodbye, Twin Pines." Mordecai said sadly. "I'm going to miss that place."

"Hey, don't worry dude. Once this all blows over, we might actually be able to go back one day." I said.

"Yeah, I guess." said Mordecai, although he still looked quite dispirited.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Head for the nearest airport, dude."

"What? Why?" Mordecai said.

"I think we may have to leave the country if we're going to find someone who can deal with our tracker problem and not get us caught in the process." I said.

"But wouldn't all of the airports probably be filled with police that are looking for us by now? How are we going to get through all that?" Mordecai asked.

"We should be fine as long as we stick to the crowds. Oh, and we should probably stop somewhere that we can get some clothes or something to keep ourselves hidden." I said.

Mordecai nodded, and turned off the highway, as we had reached the airport exit.

* * *

After a quick stop at a clothing store, where we bought hoodies, pants, shoes and a backpack to store my weapons, we finally reached the airport, already in disguise.

"You ready?" I asked.

Mordecai nodded in response.

"Just remember, keep your head down and aim for large groups of people. They should be able to hide us from the guards." I said.

As we exited the car, we both immediately dipped our heads low and walked inside the airport.

"Wait here." I said to Mordecai, as I walked off towards a random stranger, who just happened to have two tickets poking out of his back pocket. I caught up with him and carefully reached out towards his pocket as I followed behind him and slowly pulled the tickets out. I held my breath for a second, waiting to see if he felt the removal, but my luck held up and walked off minus two tickets.

Mordecai walked up to me as I stuffed the tickets in one of my pockets, clearly miffed that I resorted to pickpocketing, but he decided not to press it, and we both made our way towards the gate, as the flight that I got the tickets for was leaving soon.

Apparently it must have been a holiday today, as the airport was packed, which gave us ample cover from guards. Unfortunately, we soon ran into a problem, as we reached the security checkpoint.

Mordecai silently swore under his breath, before leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"What do we do now? There's no way we're going to get through that undetected!"

I nervously looked around the area for any way to get past the checkpoint, before my eyes landed on an open door behind a swarm of people walking past it. I silently thanked whichever God was there, before grabbing Mordecai's hand and leading him towards the door.

Behind the door was a short hallway. Littered throughout the hallway were walls which Mordecai and I could hide behind while I took out guards, which there happened to be only three of in this area.

I rushed over to the first wall and hid behind it close to the edge, Mordecai planting himself next to me. The first guard was a few feet in front of me, looking towards the other end. I whistled, hoping to lead him towards me, which he did. He finally stopped a foot in front of the corner, and I took my opportunity, bounding off the wall and latching on to the guard's neck. The guard struggled mightily, but I held on as tight as I could, before he finally passed out and slumped to the ground. After hiding his body behind the wall, I repeated the process with the next two guards and we both finally reached the end of the hallway.

I snuck a peek through the door, and saw the security checkpoint to my left, the guards looking in the opposite direction. I beckoned Mordecai towards me and told him to wait until the next round of people came through.

That moment came quickly, though, and we exited the door carefully, before blending into the crowd once more.

* * *

Finally, we soon reached our gate with a few minutes to spare. As I double checked the tickets to make sure we got the right one, Mordecai read the screen behind the desk and finally found out where they were going.

"France? We're going to France?"

"Well yeah. It's not like we had much of a choice of destination, considering we didn't exactly pay for these." I said. "Is there something wrong with going there?"

"No, I actually kind of wanted to go to France after I got my art degree, but of course that never happened." said Mordecai. "I just never expected that something like this would be the reason I finally ended up going there."

"Really? That's pretty cool, dude. I'm glad that you finally have that chance." I said, pleasantly surprised. That feeling soon disappeared, as I noticed another wanted poster on the desk.

"Dude, keep your head down. They've got another poster up on the desk."

Mordecai looked at the desk, before hurriedly ducking his head as he saw his face on the poster.

The flight attendants soon called for boarding, and we handed the tickets to them while avoiding making eye contact. The attendants didn't ask any questions surprisingly, so we were ushered on to the plane. I couldn't help but smile, as we both took our seats and the flight lifted off a few minutes later. I could not believe just how smoothly this plan was going. Little did I know, it was about to get a whole lot rougher.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! I hope that you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it out.**

**Two things before I head out. The first fighting chapter, as I have mentioned, will be in Chapter 7. This chapter, as well as all of the other chapters with fights in them, will be from Mordecai's point of view, as I think it would be way too difficult for me to write a fight scene in first person. Also, the airport scene was inspired by me playing too much Assassin's Creed III, so you can blame that for the comparisons.**

**So anyway, I'll be seeing you all next time, when the real action starts! See ya!**

**RK**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I lied. There's one more chapter before we get to the fighting. Sorry, you guys, but I'd like them to get situated in Paris before we ramp up the action.

* * *

**POV: **Mordecai

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. In a few minutes we will be landing at the Charles de Gaulle Airport outside of Paris, France, so please buckle your seatbelts as we begin our descent."

I was still fast asleep, even after hearing that message from the captain. Thankfully, a flight attendant was there to wake me up by giving me a light shake on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir. The plane will be landing soon, and I'm sure you don't want to miss getting off." said the attendant in a thick French accent.

"Oh, thank you." I said after awaking with a start.

"Shall I wake up your friend?" asked the attendant.

"Thanks, but I got this under control." I said.

The attendant nodded and walked off to check for other people not prepared.

After spending a couple of seconds fully waking up, I turned to the seat next to me and gave Rigby a shake. All I could see was his nose, as he was sleeping with his face pointed towards the window and his hood up, but I could clearly hear him snort before falling back asleep.

"Come on, dude. Wake up." I said, giving him another harder shake.

"What? What is it?" asked Rigby as he turned his head towards me.

"We're landing. Get ready."

Rigby got the point pretty quickly, as he grabbed his pack from under his seat and buckled his seatbelt.

The next few minutes were met with silence, as neither of us wanted to talk. I imagine Rigby was probably thinking of the same thing I was, wondering who or what we're going to meet once we get to the airport.

Anyway, the plane soon landed and pulled up to the terminal. As the other passengers began to disembark, we both nodded at each other and I pulled my hood back up over my head as Rigby grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder as we began walking off the plane.

* * *

"I'm gonna go ahead for a moment and check to see what we're up against. You go ahead and sit down for a moment over there." said Rigby, pointing towards the lines of chairs that are near the terminal.

As I sat down, Rigby ran off, and I couldn't help but let out a big breath that I didn't even realize I was holding in. I decided to stretch out my back for a moment as I waited, considering the fact that those seats on the plane weren't the most comfortable in the world. As I did my stretches, my line of sight landed on a police officer standing about ten feet away.

Panicking, I promptly sat back down and ducked my head, hoping that he didn't see me, which he didn't, as he ended up walking off a minute later. I sighed after realizing that I was now safe.

Soon enough, Rigby came back, and I looked at him expectantly.

"Well, good news is that I didn't see anything telling me that they're looking for us here."

"Okay, so does that mean there's bad news?" I asked.

"Not really. I'm just worried that they might be, and they're better at hiding that fact than the guys back in the States."

"Sounds reasonable." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be careful, and keep your head down."

Amazingly, we managed to get out of the airport without any incidents, thanks to the fact that we didn't have to go through security. As we exited the airport though, a thought suddenly came to my head, which I voiced to Rigby.

"Dude, what are we going to do about transportation?"

"Shit, I haven't thought about it." said Rigby, swearing to himself. "Uh… let's find a bus or something to get us into the city, and then we'll go from there."

Almost as if by chance, a bus drove up just a few seconds later, letting out a bunch of passengers who were no doubt on their way to the airport. I tapped Rigby on the shoulder to get his attention and pointed towards the bus, which Rigby regarded with surprise.

"Wow, that was lucky."

I rolled my eyes and boarded the bus with Rigby following close behind, his pack still secure on his shoulder.

* * *

It took a little while, but the bus finally came up on the city, and I looked out the window in wonder. The time zone change between Twin Pines and Paris meant that it was now night time in Paris, so all of the lights were on, lending a beautiful atmosphere to the city, and I couldn't help but smile as I looked around.

Meanwhile, Rigby was slightly less interested, but he still took a look outside with me, and he also let out a smile as we rode on.

A few minutes later, we were finally let off on a street corner, and I suddenly felt really happy inside as I took in the sights, finally realizing my dream of coming to France, even if it wasn't in the smoothest of circumstances.

My drifting thoughts were interrupted as Rigby elbowed me in the side.

"Dude, we probably should go find a hotel to stay in for now."

"What do you mean by for now?" I asked.

"Tracking chip, dude. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." I said with a nervous chuckle, realizing I completely forgot about that.

As we walked along the Paris streets, my attention was practically everywhere but the predicament we were in, as I continued to look around at all of the buildings, with words everywhere that I couldn't hope to ever pronounce, as the last time I ever took French was my Freshman year in high school.

"Aha! Here's one." said Rigby, once again snapping me out of my thoughts.

"One what?"

"A hotel. What do you think?"

I took a close look at the building that Rigby was currently looking at. It seemed like it could be a hotel, but the architecture of the place really threw me off, as it looked almost nothing like the hotels I've seen.

"Dude, how can you tell?"

"See the big sign over there?" Rigby said, pointing at a large sign posted in front of the building.

"Yeah."

"See the first word on there?"

I looked at the first word on the sign (which was Hotel) and mentally slapped myself for how stupid I was to not realize that some French words are spelled similarly to their English counterparts.

"Come on, let's go." I said exasperatedly as I walked towards the front door.

* * *

We were met at the front desk by a nice blond lady, who thankfully was much better looking than the lady at the motel we were at last.

"Puis-je vous aider? (May I help you?)" the clerk asked with a smile.

I was immediately dumbstruck, having no idea what she just said, but Rigby was there to save the day.

"Let me handle this." he said after pushing me out of the way. Turning to the clerk, he took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Nous aimerions louer un chambre. (We'd like to rent a room.)"

"Pendant combien de temps allez-vous rester? (For how long will you be staying?)" said the clerk.

Rigby paused for a couple of seconds, trying to decide on how long.

"Une semaine. (One week.)"

The clerk wrote down our room information in her notebook before looking up at us once again.

"Ca va etre cinquante euros par nuit. (That'll be fifty euros per night.)"

"Shit." said Rigby under his breath before turning towards me. "I forgot that we need to convert our money into euros."

"Dammit, Rigby. How could you forget that, when we're nowhere near a place that accepts dollars?" I quietly asked.

"I know, I know. Just let me talk to the lady, and we'll get that taken care of." Rigby said before turning back to the lady.

"Souhaitez-vous nous excuser? Nous devons echanger notre argent. (Would you excuse us? We have to exchange our money.)"

"Certainement. Je vais garder votre chambre pour vous, mais ne prenez pas trop longtemps. (Certainly. I'll hold your room for you, but don't take too long.)" said the clerk.

"Merci beaucoup, madame. (Thank you very much, madam.)" said Rigby, before rushing out the door as I followed behind.

"Since when did you know French?" I asked as we headed towards the nearest money exchange place.

"I'm fluent in five different languages. One of the perks at my job." said Rigby tersely.

* * *

We eventually did exchange our money, and Rigby paid the clerk the fifty euros for the night, and we both made our way upstairs to our room, which was pretty damn cozy-looking, with a nice view of the city. It almost looked like a fancier version of our room at the first hotel, which was something.

I looked over and saw that Rigby was busy stashing his pack under his bed, before hastily undressing and heading into the bathroom, but not before he told me to stay here.

I rolled my eyes again before flopping down on to my bed and closing my eyes, hoping to get a few minutes of rest, which thankfully I managed to get before Rigby finished with his shower and I went in to the bathroom to do mine.

As the water ran through my feathers, I could only think of how I wished that I could be able to see the sights of Paris without having to worry about dying horribly. It admittedly would have been nice to have visited here during a time before we had the price on our heads, but our money issues prevented that, which was a definite shame.

I soon finished my shower and stepped out of the bathroom after wrapping a towel around me. After giving it some thought, I figured we might as well see the sights while we were here.

"Hey, dude?"

"Yeah?" Rigby asked as he was watching TV.

"How would you feel about going to see the city tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm not sure that's smart. There's no telling when the Association is going to catch up with us, and I don't want to be in the same city as those nutjobs."

"Come on, dude. It'll be fun. Besides, when are we ever going to get another chance to see the City of Lights?" I asked.

Rigby groaned before finally agreeing to go.

"Let's go to bed. I want us to be ready for anything tomorrow." he said as he climbed into his bed.

As I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes, I was incredibly excited to finally get the chance to check out one of the most beautiful places in the world. I eventually went to sleep, not knowing that the Association was already on their tails, as a shadowy figure was watching us from a nearby tree.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! I just wanted to apologize to all of you again for forcing you to wait another chapter for some action, but I felt that a fight so soon after they got off the plane would have just been rushing it too much. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys next time.  
**

**Oh, and I'd also like to thank Google Translate for helping me with the whole French speaking section. Haven't taken French in a couple of years, so I could've used the help. Anyway, bye.  
**

**RK**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I need to make an announcement about where we're going with this. I'm sure most of you have noticed that even without the long breaks between chapter updates in all of my stories, they're still coming out pretty damn slow. After some thought, I figured out that doing updates one story at a time probably wasn't the best way to do things. Plus, I really want to get some of these fics finished so I can move on to other ones. So, as of this moment, I would like to announce that I will be cutting down my work load and focusing only on Rigby's Deadly Secret and Breaking Point. So, this essentially means that the other three fics will be going on a temporary hiatus. I'm sorry to those of you who were looking forward to new updates from those stories, but I'm sure you guys will understand. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**POV: **Rigby

Today started almost like any other normal day would, except for the fact that Mordecai just happened to be awake before me, which was odd, considering most days I would need a fog horn to wake his butt up.

Anyway, I woke up to find Mordecai staring out the window, which just happened to have a really nice view of Paris. I could see the look of wonder on his face, and I couldn't help but smile. Even with an entire company of assassins on our tail, I'm happy that he could at least find time to think of the good things in life.

I got out of bed and walked over to the window myself. Unfortunately for me, it was actually a normal rectangular window which happened to be just out of my sight line. I wasn't really worried about it, though, so I went ahead and gently shook Mordecai's leg.

"Oh, hey dude." said Mordecai, having been shaken out of his stupor.

"Hey, you ready to go check out the sights for real?"

"Oh yeah, definitely!"

I was about to head right out of the door, before I realized that I probably should be prepared. I went under my bed and grabbed the sack which carried my weapons, before grabbing the Silverballers and my holsters. As I was hooking the holsters onto my waist, Mordecai decided to bring a point up.

"Uh, dude? Don't you think people might get a little suspicious if you're carrying guns around?"

"Way ahead of you, Mordo."

I went into the closet in our room and came back out with a somewhat stylish-looking jacket specially fitted for someone of my size with a pair of holsters sewn into each side.

"What do you think?" I asked as I put the jacket on.

"Looks nice, but why did you put your old holsters on when you have this?"

"Uh, to tell you the truth, it slipped my mind that I bought this. You just reminded me." I said, embarrassed.

Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's go."

I hurriedly stuffed my pistols into the holsters, before pushing my sack back under the bed and running off after Mordecai, not knowing that the same shadowy figure was watching us from outside the window.

* * *

Mordecai and I spent the next few hours walking all around Paris, taking in all of the famous landmarks that we could. Mordecai's head was spinning around constantly, trying to look at as much stuff as he could. Even I was pretty excited to see what the city of lights had to offer.

Eventually, we both agreed to get something to eat, and headed for the nearest café.

We both ordered coffees and sandwiches (with me doing the ordering, obviously), and began to eat.

"So, what do you think about Paris?" I asked.

"Oh, dude, it's awesome! This place is so amazing. What about you?"

"I like it, too. If we weren't in our little predicament, I'd love to spend a few more days here."

"Oh…right." said Mordecai, becoming suddenly depressed after remembering that we would be leaving soon.

I tried to quickly come up with something to say to cheer up Mordecai.

"Hey buddy, once this whole mess blows over, I can try to get my bank account unfrozen, and we can come back to Paris for real. Hell, we can bring Margaret and Eileen if you want. How's that sound?"

Mordecai wasn't completely satisfied, knowing that there's no guarantee they would make it that far, but he still smiled nonetheless.

As he looked around, his eyes suddenly fell upon a shop located across the street from the café.

"Hey, you want to go check out that shop over there? I want to see if I can get something for Margaret, now that I think of it."

"Sure. Let's just finish up here first."

We both finished our meals and I paid the clerk, before we made our way across the street. Before I could make my way into the shop, Mordecai's eyes fell upon a fancy-looking plate that was sitting on a table outside, along with other trinkets that they apparently were selling inside.

"You coming in?"

"Hold on, dude. I just want to check this out."

While I was waiting for Mordecai to finish, I decided to check out the price of said plate. What I saw almost made my jaw drop.

"250 euros? Dude, that plate's expensive as hell!"

"Do you know how much that is in dollars?"

I quickly calculate the numbers in my head.

"About 330 dollars give or take."

Mordecai gave me a weird look, but I silenced him with a look of my own. Before returning the plate to its resting place, Mordecai decided to give it one more look, aiming it towards the light coming from the sun outside. Suddenly, the plate exploded into hundreds of pieces, and I reacted instinctively.

"Move! Get inside the store!"

* * *

Mordecai and I made our way inside the store and hid behind the wall; where there was thankfully wood there for at least some form of protection.

"What the hell was that?" asked Mordecai.

"I don't know."

Mordecai once again gave me a weird look.

"What? I'm not all-knowing like Skips is."

Mordecai sighed before turning towards me.

"Alright, so what do you think it is?"

"Probably a sniper, from where the angle of the shot was coming from. You were pretty damn lucky to have that plate in front of your face, though. The snipers they've got at The Association are no slouches."

Mordecai gulped as he realized how close that was.

"Anyway, my sniper rifle is still in the hotel room, so that's out of the question."

I paused, trying to figure out what to do, when Mordecai noticed something interesting.

"Dude, look. I see a hole in the wall down there."

I looked at where Mordecai was pointing and saw a hole about the size of a quarter a foot under the window sill.

"Perfect! You keep your head down, and I'll look around and hopefully find where this asshole is."

Mordecai did as asked and ducked down as far as he could, while I looked through the hole. Unfortunately, the field of view was pretty damn thin, but I didn't really need to worry about that, as I spotted the telltale red laser of a sniper scope a few minutes later. I followed the trail as best I could, and eventually found out that it came from the building that was right next to the café we were just at.

"God damn, we were right next to the guy!" I said.

"What?"

"Never mind. Just stay here for now. You should try and find some better cover, too. And don't forget to stay down, alright?" I asked.

Mordecai nodded, before crawling away towards the interior of the store.

I couldn't help but feel a little nervous, knowing that this is the first time Mordecai and I were going to be apart since this whole mess started, but I knew I had to stay strong if I was going to get rid of this guy.

* * *

I made my way outside the store, and ran quickly towards the nearest cover I could find. As I sat behind a car, which just happened to have been left behind (Thank you, Lady Luck), I quickly formulated a plan in my head. The street was currently a madhouse as the rest of the people had caught wind of the fact that there was gunfire, and they were running for their lives. A few people even left their vehicles behind, considering they weren't going to be going anywhere with the crowd as thick as it was, so I had a smooth path towards the building.

So, I went down on all fours and counted down in my head to zero, before sprinting for my life towards the next car, narrowly dodging the next bullet as I rolled into cover. I repeated the process from cover to cover until I reached the final car between me and the entrance to the building. Unfortunately, there was only open space in that area, so I would be completely exposed, but by yet another stroke of luck, the laser rose up into the air, and I took it as a sign that they were reloading. I wasn't going to waste this moment, so I sprinted into the building, slowing down once I reached the relative safety of the doorway.

As I stood there, catching my breath, I was also busy listening to find out whether they heard me coming in. No one came down the stairs, so I took it to mean that they didn't notice.

I pulled my pistols out of my holsters and began creeping up the stairs.

* * *

Eventually, I reached the roof of the building and stopped in front of the door. I slowly pushed the door open, hoping that the sniper wouldn't hear me, and made my way outside.

As I finally laid my eyes upon the sniper, the first thing I noticed was that he wasn't wearing the standard Association-issued uniform, which puzzled me, but I ignored it for the moment. From my vantage point, the only other thing the sniper was wearing that I could see was a brown jacket and pants. He also had black hair and a beard as well.

I finally reached the sniper and pointed one of my guns at the back of his hand. I pulled the hammer back on the gun to get his attention.

"Don't move."

The sniper immediately dropped the rifle and held his hands up in the air, almost mockingly.

"Well, if it isn't our good friend Rigby. Or should I say Agent 1247?"

"Who are you?" I said threateningly, pushing the barrel of my pistol into his head for emphasis.

"I am Agent 7. But people in the real world call me Hector. As you can probably tell from the number, I am one of a group of elite assassins sent to eliminate both you and your friend Mordecai."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked.

"Because you'll be dead long before you can tell anyone else."

Hector immediately spun over on to his back and pulled out his own pistol. We both fired at the same time, both hitting their targets. The only difference was that while Hector's shot got me in the stomach (thankfully not hitting any major arteries, as I found out later), my shot hit him right in the chest.

Hector swore, realizing that he just got beaten in one shot. I walked over to his body, looking to finish the job (while still holding my wound closed), but Hector spoke one last warning.

"You may have beaten me, hermano, but there's still five more of us, each more powerful than the last. You're never going to get through them all!"

Hector then started laughing like a maniac, until I shot him in the head, effectively silencing him.

Unfortunately, in my state, I probably wouldn't have been able to drag the body around, so I decided to leave him there and hope that it doesn't cause any issues for us. So, as I gingerly made my way down the steps towards the street, I couldn't help but hope that Mordecai was okay. He was thankfully unhurt, so I sighed in relief.

"Dude, you're hurt!" Mordecai said, noticing me clutching my side.

"It's no big deal. I'll wrap it up once we get back to the hotel room, and once we find our doctor friend, I can get it fixed up."

Mordecai was still extremely worried, but he nodded and kept an eye on me as we walked back to the hotel room, where I wrapped bandages around my wound. As we took a rest in our room, I couldn't help but wonder if I would be able to beat these five remaining assassins, especially if they were as strong as Hector said.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 8! Excuse the lack of a real fight scene here, but I wanted to do a bit of a ranking fight kind of thing, where each fight is more difficult than the last one. The fight scenes will also evolve accordingly, so they will be getting a little more involved as time goes on.**

**(And yes, Hector is in fact the same Hector from "Firework Run", just in case you haven't figured that one out already.)**

**Anyway, I'll be seeing you guys later. Bye!**

**RK **


	9. Chapter 9

Holy crap, it's been four months since I've written a chapter for this story? Damn, dude. This hiatus has been longer than I thought, so long that there's already a fic inspired by this. Now that Breaking Point's finished, though, I can finally get back on this. But anyway, sorry if this chapter isn't really up to snuff compared to the previous chapters. I haven't really read through any of the previous chapters since I wrote Chapter 8, so I'm gonna be kind of rusty on plot details. But I'll try my best. Here we go.

Oh, and before we begin, I'd like to wish a happy belated birthday to NeoNimbus. I've been working with him on his story, and he told me about it this past week, so yeah.

* * *

**POV: **Mordecai

I wasn't still completely comfortable with the fact that Rigby still had a bullet lodged in his stomach, so I had to convince him to go to the hospital to get it removed and get some stitches. He was still being pretty stubborn about it, thinking that he was going to be fine with the bandages he put around himself once we returned from the streets, but I knew that it was going to cause problems eventually. So he begrudgingly agreed to get it done by a professional and we jumped on a bus heading towards the nearest hospital.

Once we arrived, I was disappointed to find that no one in the immediate area spoke English, so I unfortunately had to rely on Rigby to get help.

"Hey, dude, do you think you can ask if there's someone who knows English? I would kind of like to know what's going on without forcing you to translate everything."

"I can try. I don't know if there is one, though, to be honest." said Rigby.

He then walked off towards the receptionist and began conversing with her in French, leaving me to anxiously await any news about my predicament. Rigby soon returned a few minutes later with a satisfied look on his face.

"Good news. They actually do have a doctor on the staff who knows English. She told me that they get a lot of tourists in this hospital, so they felt the need to hire someone who can speak more than just French."

"That's great, dude! Did you ask her to call him?" I asked.

"The doctor's a she, and yes, the receptionist did call for her not too long ago."

"Good. I guess that means we should wait, then."

"Yep." said Rigby.

Both Rigby and I then sat down on two of the free chairs in the waiting room. Thankfully the hospital didn't seem to be too packed with patients, so we had some space to work with.

* * *

A few minutes later, a nice-looking lady with brown hair walked up and greeted us with a friendly smile.

"Hello there. My name is Dr. Elizabeth Grant. I'm assuming you two must be Benson and Skips?" she said while looking at her clipboard.

I looked at Rigby questioningly, but he simply shrugged in response, wincing when he stretched the area where the gunshot wound was.

"Yes, that would be us." I said.

The doctor nodded before beginning to speak again.

"Okay, so what can I help you guys with?"

Rigby opened his mouth, about to speak, but I placed my wing over his mouth, shutting him up.

"What my friend here was going to say was that he ended up getting in a bar fight late last night, and the other guy had a gun with him. Thankfully, he didn't hit anything vital, so all he really needs is the bullet removed."

The doctor looked at me quizzically for a moment, before clearing her throat.

"Sounds simple enough. If you two will follow me, I will take you to an operating room where we can get that taken care of."

Rigby and I stood up and began following the doctor to said room, but on the way, we began quietly whispering to each other.

"Really? Benson and Skips?" I asked.

"It was the first names that came to my mind! What do you expect?"

"Dude, you're such a bad liar. I'm glad I decided to be the one to make up that bar fight story."

"Shut up!" said Rigby.

That exclamation caught the doctor's attention, who looked back at the both of us, but we both immediately faced forward, looking back at the doctor. After she returned to facing forwards, I decided to strike up a conversation with her to deflect suspicion of our true motives.

"So, what made you decide to come to France?"

"Well, I'm originally from California, but after taking a few years of French through high school and college, I became enamored with the French culture, and I wanted to be able to help people, so once I finished medical school, I moved to France. I was a little rusty with my French, but I eventually was able to speak with everyone fluently without any issues."

"Really? I've always been interested with France as well, ever since I went through art school. I never really got the chance to go, though, until now." I said.

Dr. Grant was about to reply when she noticed that we've arrived to our destination.

"Ah, here we are. Come on in, you two."

She then opened the door and the three of us entered to find a decent sized room with a couple of chairs, a set of cabinets with lots of medical tools, and a padded table for operations.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind sitting down on the table, we can get started." she said, pointing at Rigby, before turning around to get herself ready.

Rigby sat down on the table as asked, leaving me to sit down on one of the chairs a few feet away.

"Alright, so let's get these bandages off, and we'll see how bad it is."

Dr. Grant then began unwinding the bandages around Rigby's stomach, revealing a medium-sized splotch of dried blood around the wound. She grabbed a small flashlight from the desk next to her and began inspecting the bullet wound. As she was working, Rigby was busy focusing on trying to breath slowly, as breathing normally only led to a small stab of pain shooting through his side, due to the still open wound.

"Alright, it looks like the bullet didn't make it too far into your body, so we should be able to remove it with only a small incision."

She then turned towards Rigby.

"Do you think you would be able to handle the procedure, or do you want me to give you some anesthetic to put you to sleep?"

Rigby scoffed as if it wasn't a problem, but I could tell that he had a nervous look on his face.

"Oh yeah, I can handle it."

"Well then, go ahead and lie down and we'll begin." said Dr. Grant.

Rigby did as was asked and lied down on the table, but he quickly glanced at me before focusing on the task ahead.

It was silent for the next few minutes, except for a few grunts coming from Rigby's direction. Dr. Grant would then ask if Rigby wanted anesthetic, but with Rigby being as stubborn as he was, he kept refusing.

Finally, the doctor finished working on Rigby, and he immediately hopped off of the table, wincing as he landed on the ground.

"Careful! I just put those stitches in, and I don't want them to break." said Dr. Grant.

"Yeah, yeah." said Rigby impatiently.

I punched him in the arm before turning towards Dr. Grant.

"Thanks for the help, doc. We really appreciate it."

"No problem. Now all we need to do is talk about the bill."

"Okay, how much is it?" I asked.

"192 euros."

"Really? I avoided using anesthetic just to make it cheaper. Why's it still so damn expensive?" asked Rigby.

"Not using anesthetic only saved you about thirty eight euros. I'm guessing here, but I think it's somewhere around that area."

Both Rigby and I glanced at each other.

"Do you mind if we can talk in private?"

Dr. Grant looked at Rigby quizzically, but agreed to leave us alone. Once the door closed behind her, I immediately turned towards Rigby.

"Dude, we can't pay for that!"

"Look, I know. We need to figure out a plan."

Both Rigby and I began thinking furiously of a way to get around having to pay. Nothing came to my mind, so I looked at Rigby, hoping that he figured out something.

"Well, do you have anything?" I asked.

"I guess all we can do is make a break for it. We are kind of on the run, so I think we're probably going to be okay once we're out of France."

"I guess if that's the only way." I said, sighing.

I walked over to the door and opened it, heading through with Rigby following close behind. Thankfully, the corridor we were in was relatively crowded, so it seemed like we would be able to sneak off without incident, but unfortunately for us, the crowd dispersed once we hit the reception area, which Dr. Grant just happened to be in at that exact moment.

"Oh, hey guys. Are you guys finished so we can get the payments done?" she asked as she began walking towards us.

We both froze once we heard the doctor's voice. Looking at each other, we both nodded, before shooting off towards the exit, Rigby on all fours apparently not caring about whether his stitches broke.

"Hey, come back here!" yelled Dr. Grant.

She turned towards the receptionist telling her to call the police, but we were already on a bus by that point, heading away from the hospital.

* * *

Through both of us heavily breathing, Rigby quickly checked his stitches to find that they were still okay. Turning towards me, he began relaying the plan.

"Alright, Mordecai, once we get back to the hotel, we're going to need to move quickly. Grab only the essentials, because we're going to need to be light on our feet. Luggage is only going to slow us down."

"Gotcha. Do you have any idea on where we're going next?"

"I don't think we can take the risk on trying to find a specific place to go to if we want to stay ahead of the police. We're going to have to get on the first bus out of the country to be okay."

"Alright, I can deal with that." I said, even though I wasn't sure of our chances.

* * *

The trip back to the hotel thankfully went by without incident. Rigby and I grabbed our disguises and various other important items before leaving. The problem came when we reached a bus station about fifteen minutes away.

As we walked up to the station, Rigby put one of his arms in front of me, stopping my progress, before dragging me off behind a bush. The station was crawling with guards, but thankfully they didn't notice, as we were already wearing our disguises.

"What do we do?" I whispered, nervously thinking that we were going to be caught.

Rigby began scanning the area through the bush.

"See that bus on the end of the line there?"

I looked at where Rigby was pointing and saw a bus that had the words "Cross Country" on the side.

"Well, that's lucky. So how are we going to get on without being seen?" I asked.

"Simple. We stick to the bushes. Once we reach the side with the door, we book it when the police aren't looking."

"Sounds easy enough." I said.

"Yeah, just remember to stay down." said Rigby.

We began crawling through the bushes lining the bus station. Eventually, we reached line of sight with the door of the bus. Unfortunately, there was already police there searching through said bus, so we were forced to wait them out, but they eventually did leave.

However, the bus chose that exact moment to leave, so we both immediately reacted, shooting out from the bushes and booking it towards the bus, barely managing to slip through the closing door as the bus prepared to leave.

As we made our way back towards the back of the bus, the driver looked back at us and called out over the constant noise going on inside the bus.

"Excuse me! You guys still need to pay." he said, pointing at a jar filled with money.

"Oh, of course. Sorry about that." said Rigby, walking up towards the jar and inserting the money. Luckily enough, they accepted euros, so we didn't really need to worry too much.

As the driver once again began making his way out of the lot, Rigby returned to where I was and sat down next to me, removing his hood.

"Phew, that was close." I said as I removed my own hood.

"Yeah, I know dude. A few seconds later and we would be stuck in France just waiting for the police to get us."

"At least we got out. Now, the question is, where are we going to go next?"

"I dunno. Anything's better than France right now, though."

"True."

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. Where are Rigby and Mordecai going next? Well, that's going to have to wait until next time.**

**Anyway, I'm glad to be finally getting back to working on this story. While I am still a little disappointed at the lack of reviews I've been getting for the last few chapters on this story, I'm still going to be working on it, don't you worry about that.**

**So, I guess I will be seeing you guys next time. Bye.**

**RK**


End file.
